This invention relates generally to an apparatus for the removal of heat from an electronic component. Particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus that is used to dissipate heat from a sealed enclosure for a laser diode lighting projection system.
Laser projection systems utilize laminar flow of air to cool the laser system. The enclosures of these systems provide air ports, are not fully closed and most commonly supply a fan system which produces some level of noise, moving parts that can fail as well as incapability for water resistance. Additionally, prior art systems such as handheld that are closed typically use a fin based metal system for laminar flow that is observable to the user of the system. Clearly there is a need for an enclosed passive system to provide no noise, limit the point of failure and enable water resistance for a compelling closed enclosure design for the user.
In this respect, the Heat Spreader Facet Plane Apparatus system substantially departs from the conventional design of the modern day prior art and in doing so provides a noiseless new entertainment system with a unique greater potential.